Chara Chenji's
by Chrome Rokudo
Summary: Una serie de drables en laque un cap equivale a un chara chenji con Amu. Habrá lemon. Si gustan pasen y lean Dedicado a mi imouto-chan Stevy :D
1. Ran

Va a ser una serie de Drabbles con una transformación "Amulet" (de Amu) con un chara, no importa de quién es. Va a haber lemmon :p

Disfruten ^^

-Luego de la boda de Nikaidou-sensei y Sanjou-san las chicas han vuelto, me siento muy feliz, pero siento que me falta algo. Y creo saber que es aunque no quiera admitirlo :_ -Pensaba una pelirosa mientras miraba por el balcón sentada en su silla, frente al escritorio.

-Amu-chan, ánimo! No te deprimas. -Dijo una chara porrista.

-Es cierto esa no es tu manera de ser Amu-chan. –Dijo otra chara artista.

-Desu~ -Dijo por último una chara "ama de casa".

La cuarta chara (una ídol) solo se quedó mirando.

-Chicas, tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear al parque? –Pregunto Amu aparentemente más feliz.

-Hi Amu-chan! –Dijeron a coro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las chicas estaban caminando tranquilamente, e instintivamente habían dado con el parque en el que siempre se encontraban Ikuto y Amu.

En determinado momento Dia se dio detuvo y se dio vuelta. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-¿Dia? –Preguntó Amu.

-No pasa nada Amu-chan. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Y siguió a las demás. –Nee Ran…

-¿Hi Dia? –Preguntó sorprendida Ran.

-En un rato Amu-chan necesitará chara chenji, nee? –Dijo Dia enigmática.

-Ok ._.

Siguieron andando. Al cabo de un rato Amu se sentó en una banca a descansar. –Ahh. –Suspiró. –Desearía que estuvieras aquí. –Dijo en voz baja.

-Aquí estoy.

-Ikuto te quería ver ^^ … IKUTO?!

-Io Amu ^^ -Respondió con una sonrisa Ikuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar buscando a tu padre! –Dijo Amu sorprendida de que él estuviese aquí.

-Pues resulta que te extrañaba y que ya he encontrado a mi padre. Está haciendo los trámites para poder volver aquí y tener a nuestra familia unida de nuevo. –Dijo él feliz.

-¡Que bueno! Me alegro por ti y Utau. –Dijo Amu igual de feliz.

-Por cierto Amu… -Dijo con voz sensual Ikuto.

-¿Hi? –Dijo Amu sin darse cuenta del tono que empleó él.

-¿Cómo es eso de que me querías ver? –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida (N/A: De esas que amamos tanto *w*).

-(o/o) Etto… Es que… Quería vengarme por aquel beso que me diste en el aeropuerto. ¬/¬ (N/A: Si, te creemos Amu e.e).

-Ah si… Con que era eso… -Se acercó con cuidado a Amu y la abrazó por atrás (ella se había dado vuelta y se había cruzado de brazos).

-I-Ikuto! ¿Nani o surunda? (N/A: ¿Qué haces?). –Dijo sorprendida y sonrojada.

-… -Él no respondió, solo se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de Amu.

-Ran, es hora. –Dijo Dia con una sonrisa.

-Entendido Dia. De una chica que no puede ser sincera a una que si! Chara Chenji! –Dijo Ran con una sonrisa.

-Chotto Ran! –Dijo Amu sorprendida. –Arigatou Ran :D –Era tarde ya había hecho Chara Chenji. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y abrazó a Ikuto.

Ikuto se sorprendió. Y le preguntó a Ran: -¿Qué le pasa cuando hace Chara Chenji contigo?

-Se vuelve un chica honesta y que siempre dice lo que siente :D –Respondió Ran feliz.

-Oh! Esto me gusta. –Dijo Ikuto con esa sonrisa irresistible. –Amu…

-¿Hi Ikuto? –Dijo feliz Amu y con una enorme sonrisa que encandiló por unos segundos a Ikuto.

-Ejem… ¿Qué sentiste cuando yo volví? –Ikuto quería probar que tan sincera era, y a la vez sacarse las dudas sobre los sentimientos de Amu.

-Etto… -Dijo Amu separándose del abrazo y juntando los dedos en una posición nerviosa. –Pues la verdad me sentí muy feliz, y sentí como si mi pecho fuera a explotar por un cálido sentimiento que hay dentro.

Ikuto ya sospechaba lo que Amu sentía por el, pero solo había una manera de comprobarlo… Besándola y luego pidiéndole que fuera la novia. –Aunque el beso tal vez esté de más, pero tengo muchas ganas de besarla. –Pensaba Ikuto.

-Nee Amu…

-¿Hmm? –Amu se dio vuelta y vio a Ikuto acercándose con una sonrisa y una mirada seductoras. Sintió que se perdía en esa mirada azul zafiro.

Ikuto se acercaba cada vez más. Sus alientos se rozaban, estaban a escasos milímetros. Los Charas miraban atentamente. Estaban a punto de besarse…

-¡Alto ahí Gato Ladrón! –Si la molestia de Tadagay había llegado ¬¬. –Deja a Amu-chan tranquila.

De la sorpresa el Chara Chenji de Amu se había desecho. Causando que ella se alejase de Ikuto sorprendida, pero a la vez con un poco de… ¿decepción?... en la mirada.

Ikuto se fue frustrado haciendo Chara Chenji con Yoru (N/A: En el manga Yoru desaparece, pero como a mi me pone triste en este fic vamos a dejarlo como si eso no hubiese sucedido ^^).

-¿Estás bien Amu-chan? –Preguntó preocupado Tadase. Como había llegado y visto todo desde atrás de Amu, pensaba que él la estaba forzando. Ni siquiera vio el Chara Chenji.

-Si, arigatou Tadase-kun. –Amu se dirigió a su casa seguida de sus charas, para pensar en lo sucedido. Porque ella no podía estar decepcionada de no haber recibido un beso de Ikuto. No tenía que agradecer que ese Neko Hentai no la hubiese besado. ¿Verdad?...


	2. Miki

Aquí segundo cap, ya con lemon ^^ Disculpen la demora es que ando a mil con los estudios y problemas personales D:

Bueno, los dejo leer

Miki

-Tsumanai. -Dijo una pequeña rubia (N/A: Esto es aburrido).

-Lo se Rima, pero tenemos que soportarlo y prestar atención para después dibujar. -Respondió una pelirosa.

-Pues parece que tus charas no piensan lo mismo Amu. Dijo Rima aburrida.

Se dieron vuelta y descubrieron a Ran y Suu riéndose de las caras de Kusu Kusu, a Dia observando con atención las obras de arte, y a Miki con los ojos brillantes al verse rodeada de "bellezas".

Toda la clase de Amu había ido al museo. Al terminar el "paseo", les mandaron de tarea dibujar lo que les salía del corazón.

Al llegar a su casa Amu se puso a pensar qué dibujar, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Al cabo de un rato de mucho pensar decidió pedirle ayuda a Miki.

-Miki, necesito que hagas Chara Chenji conmigo para que pueda hacer la tarea.

-Hai Amu-chan! De una chica que no puede dibujar a una que sí! Chara Chenji!

El broche en forma de "x" roja de Amu cambió a una pica azul.

-Arigatou Miki. Ahora a dibujar. -Amu dejó que sus manos tomaran conciencia propia y cerró los ojos.

Durante un rato solo dibujó. Cuando se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió.

Se podía observar la mirada profunda de alguien tocando el violín bajo un cielo estrellado.

-Por qué demonios he dibujado a ese Neko Hentai! -Dijo una histérica Amu. Pero luego de que se tranquilizó, una sola palabra cruzaba su mente... Un solo nombre... Ikuto.

Se entretuvo pintando y pensando en el. Estuvo un buen rato así, sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba desde el balcón.

Amu se levantó a guardar su "obra de arte". Su "espía" aprovechó la oportunidad tomándola por sorpresa y le sacó el dibujo para verlo mejor.

-Así que me dibujaste a mi eh. -Dijo con una mirada pícara Ikuto. Se fijó en el nombre del dibujo. Y decía "Proyecto: Dibuja lo que tu corazón te dicte". Ikuto se medio sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente, pero logró que Amu no se percatara de su sonrojo. -Así que soy lo que "dicta tu corazón" no? -Dijo logrando sonrojar a Amu, haciendo que quedase como tomate. El amaba ver como ella se sonrojaba. -Pero... Aún así me sorprende lo bien que ha quedado. Hubiera esperado que quedara algo irreconocible. Te pidió ayuda no, Miki?

Tras este comentario, la vergüenza de Amu se convirtió en ira. Lentamente se acercó a Ikuto y cuando el se distrajo (o eso creía ella) le fue a dar un cachetazo, pero la mano de él detuvo la de ella.

-Aún te falta mucho para poder golpearme. Pero a mi no me falta nada para hacer esto... -La besó de repente. Amu se sorprendió y se resistió al principio. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba debía admitir que le gustaba. Se separaron en busca de aire. -Nadie se resiste a mis besos (N/A: De seguro que yo no *w*). Dijo petulante.

Amu se decepcionó y se dio media vuelta. -Vete. -Le dijo. -Estoy muy ocupada. Tengo que hacer la cena y las tareas.

-Pero para eso no están tus padres? -Dijo extrañado Ikuto.

Amu se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía. Mejor sería callar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ikuto estaba sospechando algo.

-Responde Amu... -Al ver como ella estaba callada y no le decía nada seguía esperando. Pero ella hizo una ademán para irse del cuarto y el la detuvo. La empujó despacio y la aprisionó entre el y la puerta. -Ahora Amu... O me dices por las buenas por qué no están tus padres o te obligo a que me lo digas. -Ella solo lo miró con desafío. -Tu lo quisiste así. -Empezó a besarla de nuevo. Pero ella se resistió. El decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Una de sus manos empezó a deslizarse por el cuello de la camisa de ella. Y fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras ella se concentraba en no dejarse llevar por los besos de Ikuto. Por esa misma razón tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Ikuto. De la sorpresa abrió los ojos y la boca. Cosa que él no desaprovechó. Metió su lengua en la boca de ella recorriéndola sin descanso. Amu seguía luchando pero terminó por rendirse al placer. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Ikuto ya no podía contenerse y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar uno de los pechos de ella por encima de la tela del sostén. Amu se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo e intentó separarse de el.

-Está bien. -Dijo cuando separó su boca de la de él. -Te diré por qué estoy sola.

Ikuto podría decirse que se decepcionó pero llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor, no sabía cuando volverían los padres de Amu. -Te escucho.

-Mis padres se fueron con Ami por 2 noches y 2 días a la casa de mis abuelos. Yo quise quedarme aquí. -Dijo resignada, pues sabía que Ikuto no la dejaría en paz en ese tiempo.

-En conclusión tienes todo el fin de semana libre, no? -(N/A: Estaban a viernes).

-Si, contento? -Dijo una fastidiada Amu.

-No, todavía no. -Sin dejarle tiempo a replicar se dio media vuelta y le dijo algo a Yoru, que se había mantenido a distancia para observar todo lo que sucedía con una sonrisa en la cara. Yoru se puso a hablar con las Charas de Amu y todos se retiraron. Yoru, Ran y Miki con una sonrisa con doble sentido que Amu no supo captar, Suu estaba medio horrorizada y Dia solo sonreía como siempre.

-Nee Ikuto... ¿Qué le dijiste a Yoru para que todos se fueran? -Preguntó Amu con desconfianza.

-Solo le dije que nos dejara solos porque vamos a tener una noche agitada. -Amu captó el doble sentido y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero él de nuevo frenó el golpe. -Ni creas que te me escaparás así de fácil. Tu me provocaste, ahora sufre las consecuencias...

-Pero si yo no... -No puedo terminar la oración porque cayó en la trampa de Ikuto. Éste cubrió la boca de la chica con la suya. Poco a poco comenzó a profundizar el beso. Lentamente la empujó a la cama y la tiró sobre ella. El se colocó encima de Amu. Y siguió con los besos. Su mano empezó a aventurarse por debajo de la falda de Amu y metiéndose entre las bragas de ésta. Cuando Amu se dió cuenta empezó a gemir.

-I... ku... to... -Decía cegada de deseo. A él le encantó escuchar esta única palabra de la boca de ella y con ese tono tan seductor.

Decidido le sacó la camisa y la falda dejándola en ropa interior. Luego procedió a quedarse el mismo solo en boxers. Empezó a frotar su miembro con ropa y todo contra la entrada de Amu. Ella ya se estaba poniendo "cachonda". Pero Ikuto no la iba a dejar recuperarse, no señor. Mientras se frotaba empezó a colar sus manos por debajo del sostén de Amu y a masajear esa delicada zona de las mujeres. Amu sintió humedecerse su intimidad. Ikuto le besaba el cuello y lo lamía mandándole incontables escalofríos a la pobre Amu. Ikuto retiró unos minutos su pene. Bajó las bragas de Amu y mientras una de sus manos acariciaba un pecho la otra jugaba con el clítoris. Luego de que se cansó, introdujo dos dedos de una sola estocada en Amu. Empezó amover los dedos dentro de ella mientras acariciaba su seno y le besaba el cuello.

-Espera... Ikuto... Si lo haces... Todo a la vez... Yo... -No le dio tiempo a terminar. Ikuto sintió como Amu se corría.

-Parece que estás lista "Amu-chan". -Dijo él con una voz terriblemente seductora y con un tono juguetón.

Amu solo dio vuelta la cabeza sonrojada y medio enojada. -No pude evitarlo... No molestes...

-¿Por qué no pudiste evitarlo Amu-chan? -Ikuto quería escuchar la respuesta de los labios de ella.

-Si lo sabes no preguntes...

-Amu-chan... -Para convencerla empezó a mover con más rapidez los dedos aún dentro de ella y empezó a sacarlos y meterlos. -¿Ahora me lo diras?

-Es... Porque eres... Demasiado bueno... En esto... Y... Por... Que... Te... Amo... Ikuto... -Dijo completamente sonrojada y entre gemidos de placer.

Ikutó se sorprendió ante esta confesión. Pero eso solo reafirmó lo que el ya sospechaba. Ahora no había obstáculo alguno que le impidiera hacerla suya. Se sacó el boxer y le sacó a ella la ropa interior. Amu se sonrojó tremendamente.

-Amu, aquí voy. -Dijo Ikuto serio.

-H- Hai. -Respondió una nerviosa Amu.

Ikuto empezó a entrar con lentitud. Hasta que llegó a una barrera. Empujó un poco más fuerte y la rompió. Al fin Amu era suya y de nadie más.

Amu por su parte sintió dolor. Bastante. Y derramó un par de lágrimas que Ikuto se encargó de secar con uno de sus dedos.

Empezó un vaivén lento y acompasado. Pero Amu hizo estallar la bomba de tiempo dentro de él al gemir su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas. Ikuto se desenfrenó y empezó a hacer embestidas más fuertes, profundas y rápidas. Amu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soportarlo hasta que se acostumbrase. Las embestidas de Ikuto aumentaban en poder, profundidad y rapidez, hasta que tocaron un punto dentro de Amu que les hacía sentir el cielo. Siguieron dando embestidas en ese punto hasta que llegaron al orgasmo en el cual ambos gritaron el nombre del otro.

Antes de caer dormidos Ikuto le preguntó a Amu:

-¿Amu, quisieras ser mi novia?

A lo cual ella respondió con ternura en los ojos:

-Hai, watashino neko hentai.

Y así ambos calleron en los brazos de morfeo, sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña Chara con gorra dibujaba la escena más romántica de los amantes en su cuaderno mientras decía:

-Doruu, Doroun, Dorouin -(N/A: Creo que era algo así :/ ) y convertía la pequeña hoja en un cuadro hermoso. -Solo espero que no me regañes mucho después Amu-chan ;)

Y se fue a dormir a su huevo.


	3. Suu

**Disculpen la demora, pero tengo varios problemas en casa y personales y no tenía ánimos para subir la historia :_ Además me quedó un poco corta, pero espero que les guste ^^ Los dejo leer :D**

Suu

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron por la luz que entraba por el balcón.

-Mmm... Amu? -Preguntó sin mirar en ninguna dirección concreta.

-Nya... -Dijo un adormirlado Yoru frotándose los ojos. -¿Dónde están las chicas Ikuto-nya?

-Si buscan a Amu-chan deberían bajar a la cocina. -Dijo Dia con una sonrisa. -Los está esperando ^.^

-¿Qué estará haciendo en la cocina tan temprano? -Se preguntó Ikuto.

Empezó a vestirse y bajó acompañado de Yoru. Al entrar a la cocina vio a Amu intentando cocinar algo.

-¿Amu? -Se le acercó despacio y con sigilo, hasta abrazarla por detrás y respirarle en el cuello.

-¡Ah! ¡Ikuto! ¡No hagas eso! (/) -Dijo sonrojada la chica.

-¿Qué haces en la cocina? Si mal no recuerdo tú y la cocina no os lleváis bien. -Dijo burlándose el neko-otoko. (N/A: Chico gato).

La chica infló las mejillas en un tierno puchero. Pero al instante lo deshizo. -Pensaba hacer un desayuno por mi cuentay sin la ayuda de Suu, pero... -Dijo triste y cabizbaja.

-Amu, tus charas son tu supuesto tu, tu poder oculto. Está bien pedirles ayuda para este tipo de tareas. -Dijo Ikuto reconfortándola.

-Arigatou Ikuto. -(N/A: Gracias Ikuto). Se dio vuelta y algo sonrojada le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

El chico quedó sorprendido y Amu aprovechó para escabullirse. -Suu, necesito tu ayuda.

-Hai Amu-chan-desu~ -Dijo Suu contenta de que Amu aceptara su ayuda. -De una chica que no sabe cocinar a una que sí. ¡Chara Chenji-desu~!

El broche "x" rojo de Amu cambió a un trébol verde y le apareció un delantal con volados por encima de su ropa.

-Ikuto-koi! (N/A: Ikuto amor mío!). Ahora siéntate y espera tu desayuno con Amor-Amor. -Dijo Amu haciendo un corazón con las manos y guiñando un ojo.

-Nee Ikuto... Ésta Amu me da miedo-nya... -Dijo Yoru asustado.

-Te entiendo Yoru... -Dijo de igual manera el chico.

Amu terminó de cocinar y puso la mesa. Antes de sentarse a comer deshizo el Chara Chenji con Suu.

Comieron entre alegres risas, bromas y algún que otro regaño. Cuandoestaban juntando los platos, Suu en venganza porque no le dijeron nada sobre la comida, planeó algo malvado.

-Amu-chan-desu~

-Hai Suu...-

-¡Chara Chenji-desu~! -Suu obligó a Amu a hacer Chara Chenji con ella de nuevo, pero ésta vez... ¡No tenía nada de ropa debajo del delantal!

-¡Suu-desu~! ¡Deshaz éste Chara Chenji-desu~! -Dijo Amu totalmente sonrojada.

Ikuto se la quedó viendo y tuvo una erección instantánea. Debido a lo linda y sensual que se veía la chica. Se acercó y le respiró en el cuello. Luego dijo éstas palabras al oído de ella en un tono ronco y sensual, para dejarle saber cuánto la deseaba: -Amu... No escondas esa belleza de cuerpo detrás de un trozo de tela.

Dio vuelta a la chica y empezó a besarla. Su mano se coló por debajo del delantal y empezó a acariciar su intimidad.

Amu empezó a forcejear por soltarse. -I... kuto... por favor... ésta vez... no... -Dijo gimiendo.

-¿Por qué no... Amu?

-Porque... todavía... duele... -Dijo sonrojada y apenada Amu.

Ikuto sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. -Amu no te apenes si un día no quieres hacerlo. No tendré problema en no hacerlo. Pero ahora debo ir a darme un baño de agua fría y luego iremos a ver a Utau.

Fin

En éste cap quería demostrar que Ikuto no solo es sensual (ok, DEMASIADO sensual xD), sino que también es romántico, y que no solo le interesa tener sexo con Amu. La quiere de verdad. Y yo creo que ésta es una de las maneras más dulces de demostrarlo ^^

Respuesta a los reviews.

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: Gracias y aquí tienes la conti ^^

Stevy chan: Es imposible traumarme con Yaoi, soy una Fujoshi è_é Y no pudiste acosarme por face xD Yo también te quiero imouto :D

sakurita-akatsuki: Aquí está :D

amutolove100: Me alegro que te guste ^^ Mira las edades serían así: Amu 15 - Ikuto 19. A medida que salgan  
nuevos personajes en la historia iré diciendo las edades ^^

Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen: Perdona la espera xD Ya está el capi ^^ Dejame decirte que amo tu foto de perfil *-*


	4. Dia

Dia

Luego del incidente con Suu se habían empezado a preparar para ir a ver a Utau. Ikuto se bañó mientras Amu preparaba un pastel de Chocolate para Utau. Luego que Ikuto termino, Amu se bañó y arreglaron todo.

-Vamos Amu, yo te cargo. -Dijo Ikuto.

-No, me es sufiente con Ran, no? -Respondió Amu orgullosa.

-Hai Amu-chan! Hoppu! Stepu! Jumpu! -Respondió feliz Ran.

Y así, sin más se fueron saltando sobre los techos al lugar donde Utau cantaría ese día.

Luego de estar 15 min saltando por los techos llegaron al escenario. Deshicieron el Chara Chenji y empezaron a caminar.

Nada más entrar se cruzaron con Yukari, la manager de Utau.

-Ah! ¿Chicos, qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó ella confundida.

-Ah! Sanjou... Ejem Nikaidou-san (N/A: Recuerden que se casó con Nikaidou Yuu), no es muy pronto para que esté trabajando con Utau? No ha pasado ni una semana desde su boda. -Dijo Amu extrañada.

-No puedo dejar sola a Utau por más que me haya casado. Además Yuu y yo la pasamos bien aquí, no es verdad Darling? -Responde mirando a un costado. De repente se asoma el esposo.

-Eso dice ella -.- A mi me tiene de burro de carga ¬¬ Pero bueno, si eso la hace feliz, no puedo negarme :) -Dijo resignado y mirando sonriente a Yukari.

Ella le devuelve la mirada y se quedan embobados mirandose el uno al otro. Siguieron así hasta que Ikuto interrumpió.

-Ejem... Quisiéramos saber donde está Utau. -Dijo Ikuto con la intención de dejarlos solos.

-Eh?- Pregunta Yukari despertando de su ensoñamiento. -Ah si! Utau está en el camerino ^/^ Ahora si me disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer. -Agarra a Yuu de la mano y se van.

-Pobre Nikaidou-sensei ^^U Pero me alegro que sean felices ^^ -Dijo Amu feliz.

-Algún día seremos como ellos Amu. -Respondió Ikuto.

Amu se dio vuelta sorprendida, y cuando fue a decirle algo, sus labios sen encontraron y sus lenguas comenzaron una feroz batalla para decidir quién ganaría la guerra.

Al terminar se separaron, mirándose sonrojados y casi sin aliento.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¬/¬ Vamos a buscar a Utau. -Dijo Amu sonrojada.

Llegaron donde Utau y se encontraron con la pequeña sorpresa de que no estaba sola.

-Ohayo Utau! -Dijo Amu feliz de volver a ver a Utau.

-Ohayo Amu. Ohayo Ikuto. -Respondió ella.

-Hi Amu! Ha pasado tiempo! -Saludó alguien.

-Kuukai! Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado? -Respondió Amu.

Mientras ellos conversaban los charas se estaban saludando.

Ran y Daichi empezaron a jugar deportes ni bien se vieron.

Suu y Eru estaban jugando tranquilamentey charlaban.

Miki, Yoru e Iru planeaban cómo hacerles maldades a sus respectivos dueños.

Dia miraba todo con una gotita en la cabeza (^^U).

Se pasaron largo rato así, hasta que llamaron a Utau para probar unas cosas. Ellos esperaron pacientemente a quue volviera.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo afuera.

Todos salieron a ver que sucedió.

Y se les subió el corazón a la garganta con lo que vieron.

Utau estaba atrapada bajo una de las vigas que tenían luces.

-UTAU!

Era gritado en coros. Tanto Amu, como Kuukai, Ikuto y los charas empezaron a correr y volar para ayudar a Utau.

Ikuto y Kuukai ayudaron a los del staff a remover la viga. Acomodaron a Utau y llamaron a un médico.

El médico llego e hizo todos los procedimientos. Luego de un largo chequeo les dijo: -La chica está bien, solo se ha quebrado la pierna y tiene pequeños moretones. Lo lamento pero debo llevármela. Ella no podrá cantar en un buen tiempo.

Yukari estaba aliviada de que no fuera nada más grave. Pero a la vez se empezó a preocupar de qué pasaría con la presentación actual y con las futuras.

Utau que ya llevaba un rato despierta, habló: -Amu! En lo que yo me recuero tu tendrás que ocupar mi lugar. Y asegúrate de hacerlo bien!

-Si Utau... EH? QUE YO QUÉ? -Preguntó sorprendida y aterrada Amu.

-Ya me oíste. Y no hay peros. -Y se llevaron a Utau a la ambulancia, acompañada de Kuukai.

-Utau! T^T -Intentaba protestar Amu.

-No estoy conforme con eso, pero necesitamos a alguien urgente para el espectáculo de hoy. Así que Amu, necesitamos aprontarte.

Aparecieron 2 mujeres y se llevaron a Amu al camerino a aprontarla.

Todos se habían quedado bocabierta y sorprendidos de la desición tomada y de la manera en que se habían llevado a Amu.

Al cabo de 2 horas, Amu salió lista para cantar. Ya la habían hecho memorizar letras de canciones y pasos de baile simples.

Faltaban 5 minutos para salir a escenario y Amu no podía contener sus nervios.

-No puedo hacerlo. Es demasiado para mi. -Decía ella nerviosa.

-Tranquila Amu-chan. Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo! Go go Amu-chan! Fight fight Amu-chan! -Decía una animada Ran.

-Amu-chan, solo piensa que están vestidos de peluches y cosas lindas-desu~ -Decía Suu.

-Amu-chan, confía en ti. -Decía Miki apoyándola.

Pero nada funcionaba, ella seguía en el mismo estado.

-Amu-chan. Escúchame. Yo te ayudaré. ^^ -Dijo Dia sonriendo. - De una chica que no puede resolver problemas a una que sí! Chara Chenji!

De la nada Amu empezó a sonreír como si nada pasara y le salieron brillitos.

-Hinamori Amu! Es hora de salir a cantar! -Dijo un empleado.

-Ok. Ya voy. Deséenme suerte chicas. ^^ -Dijo caminando tranquila con Dia siguiéndola.

Salieron, se explicó la auscencia de Utau y Amu comenzó a cantar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La función fue un éxito. Amu recibió todo tipo de felicitaciones. Hasta la invitaron a cenar, pero ella rechazó la idea, solo quería descansar porque al otro día tenía case y estaba agotada.

Fin

Bueno, al fin el 4 cap, con mi chara favorita... Dia *-*  
Espero les haya gustado, y lamentomuucho la demora ^^U Pero estoy con pruebas y no me dejan casi usar la pc ¬¬  
Bueno, espero reviews *w*

Respuesta a los reviews:

melt98: Aquí está el cap de Dia :D Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^^

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: Prometo intentar continuarlo más seguido ^^U Me alegra que te  
sientas así ^/^ Lo malo es que este cap no tiene casi  
Amuto, pero voy a intentar que el próximo si ^^ Me halaga  
mucho que sea de tus autoras favoritas *-* Gracias :3 No me  
molesta lo de la historia, al contrario, me pareció muy buena  
idea, me gusta y me alegra que mi historia haya sido la  
elegida ^^ Y ya te dejé mis reviews :D

Katy-Nya: Me alegro *-*

Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen: Aquí otro cap de esta pareja que te gusta :D

amutolove100: Lamento la demora, pero acá tenes el siguiente cap :D

Eso fue todo ^^ Que pasen lindo y pórtense mal MUAJAJAJA \(èwé)/

Bye bye! :3


	5. Eru

Agradecimientos a sharik21; Yuiki Yaya; Sarita Shields de Cullen; amutolove100; Stevy chan; sakurita-akatsuki; shugoitim; Princess Aidil; Yuuki Tsukiyoi; Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno; Katy-Nya; melt98; AMAM16; the black cat and the jocker; Janne-amuto y 016

**Eru**

Amu había terminado de hornear el pastel con la ayuda de Suu y los charas lo estaban decorando.

-¿Amu, terminaste? Es hora de que vayamos a ver a Utau. Si no sabes que se va a enojar. -Dijo una voz masculina.

-Lo se Ikuto, y créeme que no quiero que se enoje. Ya de por si está enojada por no poder cantar -.-U Pero los charas todavía no terminan. Apurense chicos! -Respondió Amu.

-No nos apresures Amu-chan! -Protestó Ran.

-No es nuestra culpa que te demorases en el colegio ¬¬ -Dijo Miki.

-Es cierto, toda la culpa la tiene Amu. -Dijo Yoru mientras se comía una parte del decorado.

-Yoru-san... -Se apareció sigilosa y terroríficamente Suu detrás del chara. -NO TE COMAS EL GLASEADO-DESU! -mientras le pegaba con la escoba y Yoru huía.

-Chicas, saben que Amu tuvo una junta de emergencia por un huevo "X". -Dijo Dia calmando a todos.

-Arigatou Dia. -Decía Amu llorando cataratas.

-Bueno, basta de charlas, habéis terminado? -Dijo Ikuto medio molesto.

-Hai! -Dijeron al unísono.

-Entonces vamos.

Debido a las prisas, Ikuuto subió a su moto a Amu (N/A: Si en mi fic, Ikuto tiene moto è_é), y salieron a toda prisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el hospital...

-AMU! Te dije que no llegases tarde de nuevo! -Decía una enojada Utau.

-Lo siento Utau, tenía cosas que hacer ^^U -Respondió Amu con miedo.

-¬¬ Por esta vez pasa. Solo porqe me trajiste un pastel ¬¬ -Dijo comiendo una rodaja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda en el hospital? -Preguntó Ikuto.

-Un mes.

-Ya veo... ¿Entonces Amu te reemplazará no?

-Si.

-Ah, ya veo... ¿EL QUÉ? O.O -Preguntó Amu sorprendida.

-Si, tal cual lo hiciste la vez pasada, seguiras cantando canciones mías.

-Pero... Yo no-

-AMU! ¿Te atreves a retarme? -Le dice Utau con mirada asesina.

-No... -Respondió Amu con más miedo que antes.

-Ok. Eru... Haz Chara Chenji con Amu. -Mandó la rubia al ángel chara.

-Hai Utau-chan! -Respondió Utau.

Antes de que Amu pudiera reaccionar ya estaba vestida de ángel.

-Utau-chan, me esforzaré de ahora en adelante para que los sentimientos de tus canciones lleguen a las personas. -Dijo sonriendo. -Ikuto-kun... Wink-desu~ -Guiñando un ojo.

Ikuuto y Utau quedaron pasmados. Al poco rato entró Kuukai y quedó de la misma forma.

Amu se puso a cantar y en cuanto terminó el chara chenji se deshizo. Y volvió a ser una Amu avergonzada.

Continuará...

Este cap fue relleno -.- Pero no se me ocurría qué hacer con Eru ._.

Respuesta a los reviews:

016: Aquí está el siguiente ^^

Janne-amuto: Me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí tenemos el siguiente :D

the black cat and the jocker: Muchas gracias ^/^ Si, para los lemon soy un pervertida xD Muchas gracias ^^

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: Me alegro que te gusten mis historias, a mi siempre me alientan tus comentarios, de  
verdad muchas gracias :3 *W* Lo de Utau se me ocurrió en el momento xD Me alegro  
que haya quedado bien ^^ Gracias, pero aún me queda mucho por aprender :D

melt98: Gracias ^^ Yo también amo a Dia *w* Es como muy genialosa :D Muchas gracias, entonces tu vas a ser mi  
Kouhai, que es el aprendiz del sensei ^^

Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen: Si pobre, le tocó cantar xD Ya está la conti :3

Bueno, cuidense minna-san :D


	6. Iru

Aquí yo con otro cap :D Aprovechen y disfruten que no es común en mi actualizar tan pronto xD Para aclarar las dudas de varias de mis lectoras, a partir de ahora serán Chara Nari, porque un chara no puede hacer un Chara Chenji que no sea con otra persona que no sea su compañer . Y segundo van a ser con todos los charas que tomaron un papel "importante" en la historia :D

Agradecimientos a sharik21; Yuiki Yaya; Sarita Shields de Cullen; amutolove100; Stevy chan; sakurita-akatsuki; shugoitim; Princess Aidil; Yuuki Tsukiyoi; Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno; Katy-Nya; melt98; AMAM16; the black cat and the jocker; Janne-amuto; 016 e ichigo kotonoha por seguirme en este proyecto y apoyarme siempre :D

**Iru**

-Yoru! Ven aquí!

-Ie-nya!

Esos y más gritos se escuchaban en los pasillos del hospital donde se encontraba Utau.

Eran Iru y Yoru que tenían una de sus clásicas peleas porque Yoru había insultado a Iru, e Iru se había molestado y habían comenzado la persecución.

Se preguntarán por qué en los pasillos y no en la habitación de Utau. Simple. Ambos charas sabían que si despertaban a Utau morirían.

Mientras salen fuera del hospital se encuentran con Amu e Ikuto que venían caminando de la mano, y conversando. Ikuto había pasado a buscar a Amu después del colegio.

-Yoru ahora verás! -Dijo retadora Iru. -Amu! Chara Nari! -Terminada la transformación se escuchó la frase: -Amulet Devil!

Amu por dentro no podía creerlo y menos porque estaba fuera del hospital con algo tan provocador. Que cabe decir dejó a Ikuto con la boca abierta.

-Yo también puedo jugar sucio Iru-nya! Ikuto-nya! Chara Nari-nya! -Respondió enojado Yoru. También Ikuto se transformó y se escuchó otra frase: -Black Lynx!

Ikuto se dejó llevar más tranquilo, así podría sacar provecho a la situación.

Huyó lejos y Amu lo siguió. Llegaron a un descampado y empezaron la batalla.

Empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Amu estaba en desventaja. Entre las idas y venidas, las manos de Ikuto fueron rozando a su antojo. Rozaron un brazo, luego una oreja, una mejilla, un pecho, la cintura, las caderas.

Amu cansada de que se aprovechase decidió ir a por todas.

-Devil's Tune! -Lanzó ese ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

Ikuto lo esquivó y vio que Amu iba a caerse. Corrió a toda velocidad y la cargó como una princesa.

-Iru, deshaz el Chara Nari con Amu. Su cuerpo está muy dévil, ha gastado demasiada energía.

Iru entendió que el tono de voz con el que le hablaba era porque iba en serio y deshizo el Chara Nari. -Gomen Amu.

Amu se había dormido en brazos de Ikuto. Él le dijo a Iru que avisase a Utau el porqué no irían a visitarla hoy. Iru asintió con la cabeza y se fueron.

-Ya me las pagarás Yoru ¬¬ -Decía enojada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de Amu...

Ikuto estaba preparando algo de cenar. Cuando terminó subio y vio que Amu todavía dormía. Decidió despertarla.

-Amu... Despierta, tengo la cena... -La movió un poco y Amu despertó. Miró a todos lados desconcertada. Le preguntó a Ikuto como habían llegado a su casa y él se lo explicó.

Ambos cenaron y cuando Ikuto estaba por irse Amu lo detuvo.

-Ikuto... Quédate conmigo... Ésta noche... -Decía avergonzada.

-De acuerdo. -Respondió Ikuto sorprendido y con una mirada muy cálida.

Se acostó con ella y apagó la luz. Sintió a Amu revolverse en sus brazos. -¿Estás incómoda? -Preguntó.

Amu se sorprendió. -No...

-Entonces duér... -No llegó a terminar la frase cuando Amu ya lo estaba besando. Ikuto correspondió el beso y lo hizo más profundo. -Sabes que si seguimos con ésto no podré contenerme. -Le dijo advirtiéndola.

"No te contengas". Fueron las palabras salidas de los labios de ella. Ikuto no necesitó una segunda respuesta.

Cabe decir que no durmieron casi nada. Y que los charas se fueron al cuarto de los padres de Amu, porque el ruido no los dejaba dormir.

Continuará...

Wiiii :D Ya tenía que poner algo de Amuto e.e No lo hago explícito porque estoy super enfermita y me cuesta concentrarme :C  
Prometo hacerles una compensación :D

Respuesta a los reviews:

Janne-Amuto: Gracias a ti por leerlo :D A mi no me gustó mucho, fue más relleno que otra cosa xD

Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen: La verdad que esa serie fue una de las mejores que he visto, el Chara Chenji es muy  
original xD Ni hablar de que el cap ya está xD Gracias *w* Realmente significa mucho  
para mi que me digan que me quieren, y yo también te quiero mucho :3

ichigo kotonoha: Gracias por la idea, la tomé y la desarrollé así, espero que te guste :D

Besos a todas y que pasen bien :D  
Bye bye~ (~°w°)~


	7. Capítulo 7: Kiseki

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssscuuuuu uuuuuuulpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ;-;

Se que aunque me disculpe por siglos no me perdonarán ;-; Me lo merezco u.u He tenido muchos inconvenientes, desde problemas de enfermedad, sentimentales, hasta problemas con maniáticos-pervertidos sexuales -.-U Si, tengo un acosador que quiere deshacerse de mis amigos para que me vea obligada a estar a su lado, genial no? :'D (?)

Encima mi pc está rota (ahora se arregló solita por suerte) pero voy a tener que formatearla -.- obrecita ;-;

El liceo me está matando ;-; Ya no quiero x.x

Bueno, prometo que para compensar el tiempo desde la última actualización (no pensé que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo ;-;) voy a subir d caps por semana, es una promesa, y yo cumplo lo que prometo.

Bueno, respondo a reviews abajo, sin más los dejo disfrutar de este cap, que me corto, pero no se me ocurría nada ;-;

Kiseki

Amu estaba llegando al colegio mientras hablaba con sus charas. De repente algo choca con su cara.

-Sumimasen (N/A: Lo siento.) Amu-chan!

Era la voz de Tadase (N/A: Más bien Tadagay ¬¬). Y la "cosa" que había chocado con la cara de nuestra protagonista, era el chara del chico: Kiseki.

-Kiseki! Te dije que no se lo puedes pedir. -Decía semi enfadado semi sonrojado Tadase.

-¿Por qué no? Ella es mi súbdita, puedo pedirle lo que sea. -Decía Kiseki altanero.

-Porque Amu-chan no está para satisfacer tus deseos Kiseki! -Insistía el Rey.

-Disculpen... ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? -Preguntaba Amu preocupada.

-Es que Kiseki escuchó que hiciste Chara Nari con Iru y Eru y quiere que lo hagas con él. -Decía el rubio apenado.

-Demo... ¿Para qué? -Preguntaba Amu confusa.

-Porque se siente excluido ^^U -Respondió Tadase.

-Eso no es verdad! Solo se me ocurrió que podría ser divertido! -Negaba avergonzado Kiseki. -Amu! Lo harás verdad?

-Etto... Yo la ver-

-Si lo hará! -Respondió Miki con los ojos vueltos un corazón.

-Miki! Pero que- Pero fue cortada abruptamente por el Chara rey.

-Excelente! Mi súbdita! Aquí vamos! Atashino kokoro... ¡Unlock!- Dijo Kiseki entusiasmado.

Luego de una elegante transformación Amu estaba vestida como toda una reina. Sus ropas eran un vestido blanco enterizo que le llegaba a los talones de color blanco. Era acampanado y strapless, a la altura del "escote" tenía hermosas y enormes rosas rosadas decorándolo. Debajo de ese detalle había una pequeña rosa roja que tenía un par de lazos también rojos y una hojas verdes muy delicadas. A la altura de la cintura tenía un cinturón doble de rosas rojas del mismo tamaño que la del pecho y atrás llevaba un moño cuyos lazos rozaban el piso también de color rojo. El final del vestido tenía las misma rosas del escote. Como complemento llevaba unos guantes hasta 2cm antes del codo, que tenían rosas pequeñas y rosadas en la muñeca y en el final del guante. Y de arma tenía un bastón que era blanco y tenía unas cintas rosas rodeándolo y tenía una rosa enorme y roja abierta al final de dicho bastón. Y por supuesto su corona era de oro banco y poseía diamantes tallados con forma de rosas.

Se veía hermosa.

Tadase al ver a Amu se quedó boquiabierto de la belleza de esta (N/A: Era de esperarse, después de todo el vestido es diseño original mío è_e Más te vale que lo aprecies Tadagay è_é).

-Me veo... bien? -Preguntó Amu nerviosa.

-Amu... Chan... Etto o/o Si, te ves hermosa... -Dijo Tadase sonrojado.

-Ariga- Pero de nuevo fue cortada, excepto que esta vez fue una voz grave la que habló.

-Demasiado hermosa para ti... Mini-rey. Amu es MI hermosa reina. -Diciendo esto un chico-neko se lanzó de un edificio cercano al piso y aterrizó perfectamente bien, y con mucha gracia.

-Maldito Neko! Que te hace pensar que Amu-chan es tuya?! -Respondió Tadase enfadado.

-Esto...- Y sin previo aviso, besó a Amu con fiereza delante de Tadase y todos los charas (exceptuando Kiseki que seguía transformado con Amu). Dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sonrojados, incluyendo a la misma Amu que no sabía que hacer. -Que te quede claro Mini-rey. Amu es MI chica y MI novia. Has llegado tarde. -Dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Maldito neko! Juro que me las pagarás algún día. Vámonos Kiseki! -Tadase tuvo que irse sin remedio, había comprendido que esta batalla la había perdido. Pero la guerra todavía estaba en pie.

Para cuando Amu se recuperó del shock le preguntó a Ikuto por qué había hecho eso.

-Amu... -Decía Ikuto medio sonrojado mirando para otro lado. -Te veías demasiado hermosa, inocente y pura con esa transformación. No quería que nadie más te viese así. Menos el Mini-rey. Solo protegía lo que es mío. -Y dicho esto la abrazó fuertemente dándole a entender sus sentimientos.

Amu se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Así como estaban, ella se sentía genial. No había necesidad de hablar.

Sin embargo la curiosidad le ganó y tuvo que preguntar.

-Ikuto... Puede ser que estuvieses celoso?

-...

-Ooohhh. El neko-hentai es un celoso... Nunca pensé que serías así Ikuto-san~ -Decía Amu para molestarlo.

Ikuto bajó la mirada. -Si... Estaba celoso. Celoso porque tu eres una tonta Amu.

-¿Are? ¿Cómo me llamaste? -Preguntó la pelirosa empezando a enfadarse.

-Eres una tonta. Porque no sabes a la cantidad de personas que tienes a tus pies. No sabes lo celoso que me pongo al ver como te miran todos cuando caminas por la calle con tu uniforme, o con tus ropas casuales. Me dan muchas ganas de matarlos a todos. Porque tengo miedo Amu... MIedo de perderte...

Ikuto nunca se había sincerado así y eso sorprendió mucho a Amu. Pero ni bien lo aceptó, se acercó lo abrazó y le dijo: -Tu eres el único para mi... Ikuto. Nadie más que tu podrá tomar mi mano ni besarme. Te lo prometo.

-Amu... Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Ikuto.

Y luego de fundirse en un beso que demostraba cuan profundo eran sus sentimientos. Partieron caminando a la casa de Amu tranquilamente.

Continuará...

Respuestas a los reviews:

ichigo kotonoha: Te prometo que habrá muchas más parte Amuto, después de todo es de mis parejas favoritas ;)

Y disculpa la demora, en serio lo siento ;-;

SoraStevy blda: Ya me estabas dejando de lado, y eso que hice este fic para vos D: (Aunque no lo estaba

actualizando, PÉSIMO de mi parte u.u). Me alegro que te esté gustando, yo estoy feliz de la

cantidad de lectores y seguidores que tengo, es tan *O* ASDASDASDASDASD *O*

Yo haré que vuelvas al fangirlismo AMUTO! Lo prometo è_é

Ni idea por que hablas así pero me da risa xD En fin, gracias por leer :3

melt98: No recuerdo mucho el manga, no he tenido tiempo de leerlo tampoco ;-; Pero te equivocaste, no fue Daichi,

fue Kiseki e.e xD Disculpa la demora u.u

Danny-Nekko: Siempre me estoy enfermando, mis amigos me joden con que me van a pasar su sistema

inmunológico (ellos no se enferman nunca ¬¬) xD

Tranqui, tranqui, todo a su tiempo, y eso va para las transformaciones chara e.e

Lemmon habrá de sobra, así que por eso tampoco te preocupes xD

Gracias por leer y disculpa la demora! :3

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno: No he dejado de escribir y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, si bien me demoro u.u

No pasa nada, ya viste, mi pc tampoco anda del todo bien xD

Gracias por leer y disculpa la demora, en serio!

ikuto- neko 3: Pues aquí tienes tu conti querid :3 Espero que te guste, y disculpa la demora! :3

God Fenrir: Disculpa la demora, pero aquí tienes el siguiente capi :3 Espero que te guste!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por detenerse a leer esta historia. Gracias a: sharik21 - Yuiki Yaya - Sarita Shields de Cullen - amutolove100 - Stevy chan - sakurita-akatsuki - shugoitim - Princess Aidil - Yuuki Tsukiyoi - Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno - Katy-Nya -melt98 - AMAM16 - the black cat and the jocker - Janne-amuto - 016 - ichigo kotonoha - .940 - Danny-Nekko - God Fenrir - SaKuRiMo0n - ikuto- neko 3 - LightEstheim

Hasta el próximo cap~


	8. Capítulo 8: Daichi

Miren, regalito regalito~

Dos capis seguidos, espero que les guste :3

No tengo nada particular que decir, más que gracias por leer y por sus reviews :3

Los dejo leer tranquilos~

Daichi

Utau estaba saliendo del hospital acompañada de Amu y Kuukai. Ikuto había tenido un pequeño asunto y no había podido ir.

Los charas iban conversando muy felices atrás. Mientras Amu y Kuukai intentaban calmar el enfado de Utau porque no la "soltaron antes de la celda" como decía ella.

-Neee~ Tsumanaiiii~ -(N/A: Oigaaa~ Me aburroooo~). Dijo Ran de repente.

-¿Quieren jugar a algo? -Propuso Dia.

-¡Vamos a jugar a imaginar como se verían todos con las distintas Transformaciones de Personalidad! -Dijo Iru sonriendo malévolamente.

-Si, eso tiene que ser divertido. -Respondió Daichi emocionado.

-Si es eso... Yo tengo una idea mejor è_e -Repuso Miki.

-¿Cual? -Preguntó Eru desconcertada.

-En lugar de imaginarlo... Podemos verlo è_é -Respondió Miki con chispas en los ojos.

-Hidoii-desu~! -(N/A: Eso es cruel-desu~!). Dijo Suu aterrada.

-Miki... Me gusta como piensas e.e -Dijo Iru. Mientras se daban las manos como sellando un trato.

-Vamos con Amu-chan primero! Daichi, es tu turno! -Volvió a decir Miki.

-Ok!

Se adelantó hasta donde estaban Amu, Kuukai y Utau.

-Nee Amu. -(N/A: Oye Amu). Llamó a la chica.

-¿Si-

-Ore no kokoro... Unlock! (N/A: Mi propio corazón... Ábrete!)

Amu fue envuelta por una luz que duró unos segundos y terminó convirtiéndose en "Amulet Jack".  
La vestimenta de Amu ahora eran unas botas marrones, un short verde claro con un cinturón marrón, una musculosa justa blanca, una chaqueta corta que se ata al frente verde oscura, una vincha con unos googles del mismo color del pantalón, el pelo atado en una coleta alta con un broche con forma de estrella y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color que la chaqueta.  
Y tenía una patineta verde y marrón con cohetes a los costados.

-¡Chara Nari! ¡Amulet Jack!

-Etto... Minna... Nan- (N/A: Esto... Chicos... Por-). Quiso decir Amu, pero fue cortada por Iru.

-Ran, es tu turno!

-Ok! Kuukai!

-¿Eh?

-¡Watashino kokoro... Unlock! (N/A: Mi propio corazón... Ábrete!)

Ahora el trasformado fue Kuukai.  
Solo que el tenía una mini rosa, una remera corta del mismo rosa, unos calentitos, unos patines. Unos pompones, y una vincha con vicera que le levantaba la mayor parte del pelo.

-Chicos! -Dijeron a coro Amu y Kuukai. -¡¿Qué demonios significa ésto?!

Ok. Estaban enfadados... Y mucho.

-Es que estábamos aburridos... -Empezó Iru.

-Y decidimos jugarles una broma. -Terminó Miki.

- -.-U -Amu.

- -.-U -Kuukai.

En eso escucharon a Utau retorcerse de risa.

Amu y Kuukai se dieron vuelta a verla y se encontraron con una sorpresa... Ikuto estaba mirando atónito sin saber si reírse o enojarse.

-I-Ikuto! No es lo que parece. -Dijo aterrado Kuukai al ver la mirada de Ikuto sobre él.

-Es cierto Ikuto, fueron los charas que nos jugaron una broma. -Corroboró Amu.

Ikuto suavizó su mirada y al poco se estaba riendo.

-Bueno chicos, ya todos se divirtieron, ahora terminen esto -.- -Dijo cansada Amu.

-Está bien, chicos, terminen la transformación. -Dijo Miki.

-Eso fue divertido! -Dijo Ran.

-Yeah! -Apoyó Daichi chocando manos con Ran.

-Bueno Amu, nosotros nos vamos si, quiero llevarte a tu casa. -Se acercó al oído de la pelirosa y le dijo: -Creo que esos dos necesitan privacidad. -Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Utau y Kuukai que caminaban adelante.

-Si tienes razón, vámonos chicas. -Respondió Amu.

Los chicos y los charas se despidieron y se fue cada uno por su camino.

Continuará...

Notas de la Autora: El anterior fue muy romántico y este es más chistoso, hay que variar para que los lectores no se  
aburran o no? ;)  
Espero que me digan que les pareció, espero sus reviews~ :3

Hasta el próximo capi~ :3


End file.
